gintokipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Gintokipedia Wiki:Manual of Style
This is the official Gintokipedia Manual of Style. Section Order Characters * (main) - The beginning section with general intro. This is the one without a section name. * History - Historical and background information on the character. * Appearance - Physical description of the character. * Personality - Information on the character's personality. * Abilities - Information on the characters special abilities and techniques. ** Swordsmanship ** Character Specific Ability * Synopsis ** Arc Name * Influences - (if applicable) * Trivia - Trivia items. Organized in list format using * at the start of the line (Stylistically a space after that * would be nice.) Things not worthy of being in trivia include things such as: "That X is the first Y to do Z." or "That X is the only Y to do Z." etc.'' * Quotes - Character quotes. The character shouting out a Jutsu name shouldn't be considered a jutsu though. Organized in the same way as Trivia. * References - ''Just the References section with a tag below it. To collect the tag info in the page. Individual bits of info should be tagged with specific citation other than just the general sources section. Locations * (main) - The beginning section with general intro. This is the one without a section name. * History - Historical and background information on the village. * Events - Major events that have taken place in the location since the present time. * Landmarks - Important locations in the area. * Residents - Citizens that reside in the locations. * Influences - (if applicable) * Trivia - Trivia items. Organized in list format using * at the start of the line (Stylistically a space after that * would be nice.) Things not worthy of being in trivia include things such as: "That X is the first Y to do Z." or "That X is the only Y to do Z." etc.'' * References - If applicable. * See also - If applicable. Episodes * (main) - Should contain the translation of the episode's name and which episode it is. * Summary * Characters - Should be listed in the order they appeared in. * Locations * Events * Fights * Trivia * Navigation Chapters * Summary * Characters - Should be listed in the order they appeared in. * Navigation Organizations * (main) * History * Goals * Organization ** Structure *** Other needed sections * Notable Members - This list is only for individuals of prominence within the organization, not the average Joe. * Headquarters - Brief blurb on the headquarters. The main information should be in the location's article. * Uniforms - (if applicable) * Equipment - (if applicable) * Influences - (if applicable) * Trivia * References * See also - (if applicable) Writing Style * Articles should be written in . * Articles for living characters should be written in present tense. ** Articles for deceased characters should be written in past tense. ** Articles should never be written in future tense. * Articles should be written in an in-universe style, this includes calling characters by what they were called at this point in the story, and not refer to the reader or viewer when talking about events. * Articles should be written in the third person. * When listing information, and someone has been replaced by someone else in the plot, the person who was chronologically first should be listed first. * Japanese translations should be done properly. Content WikiText Style * Headers should be in the form Header . * Things like gintama and Gin tama are pointless, only gintama should be used. * Don't bypass redirects using things like Gintoki make use of the redirect properly with Gintoki. Common improper style changes * Do not change "Jōishishi" to "Jouishishi". "Jōishishi" is the correct term. Consequences Violations of this policy are punishable. The following method should be followed for carrying out these consequences; * First offense: Warning * Second offense: Second warning * Third offense: Article deletion * Fourth offense: 1 week block * Fifth offense: 1 month block * Sixth offense: 1 year block * Further offense: Permanent block Outside Links For proper English-Japanese translations, use one of the following; * Tangorin.com * Mahou.org * Nihongodict.com * Romanji.org Other helpful links my include; * at Wikipedia. Acknowledgements * It is based on Narutopedia's own Manual of Style, since that is the site we imitate style-wise.